


Extremely Confusing and Highly Exausting

by elderlemon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Universe, Dry Humping, Fluff, Frottage, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Gay, M/M, Orgasm, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderlemon/pseuds/elderlemon
Summary: Existence is incredibly confusing and frustrating for a Nobody named Roxas.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Extremely Confusing and Highly Exausting

**Author's Note:**

> Ghostmilk wanted Roxas instinctually dry humping Axel on a mission circa 358/2 Days. Some gay demon possessed me and I wrote this in a single sitting on my Galaxy 8. It’s probably awful but I’m too tired to care.

**Extremely Confusing and Highly Exhausting**

Existence. There was, apparently, no concept more complicated. Depending on who he asked about it, Roxas received a different answer. What was a nobody? How could he be conscious and yet not exist? What was the difference? Demyx seemed to have just as much of a headache about the whole thing. 

"Just forget about it. I don't think the boss even really understands it either." 

So for a time, Roxas accepted that and tried to busy his thoughts with their missions. Xion's missing keyblade conundrum definitely helped take his mind away from these existential questions. But still, he couldn't help but look at his ceiling and wonder just who exactly he was. 

He was a person before he became a nobody. That much was true. Walking, talking and basic function came to him naturally after a few weeks of adjustment. Same with Xion. But that was apparently abnormal. Not that Axel was helpful. The guy avoided all talk and mention of his previous life and didn't like to get into discussions about hearts or feelings or humanity. 

It was actually, really obnoxious. 

So much so that one evening, under the perpetual light of their heart shaped moon, Roxas was tossing and turning after a particularly confusing conversation with his best friend. 

When he asked what love was, Axel looked like he was practically about to hurl himself off the clock tower. And then he had the gaul to throw half assed answers around!

'Love is what happens if there's something really special between two people.' 

But not best friends. But also kind of? REALLY? 

Roxas wasn't stupid. He never saw Axel physically panic like that and fumble over his words like someone choking on food. A very suspicious reaction from someone who claimed to have 'no idea what it felt like.' 

"...Hng! Such an idiot.." Roxas grumbled, flopping over in his bed, face hot. The word itself sounded so familiar and it left a weird, ache in his chest. And unfortunately, he had been aching in another place as well. 

It had started a month back. Right around the time Axel had come back from Castle Oblivion. Roxas didn't entirely understand it but on nights like this, especially when the redhead had pissed him off, his cock would swell in an uncomfortable way. But if he was being entirely honest, it felt nice too. Familiar. He knew in the back of his head what this was. And if his body was doing this on it's own, it was probably normal. 

Taking hold of his pillow, he pressed his hips forward, mewling in light arousal as he gently bucked forward. His bare cock against the cool pillow felt amazing. And each time he pictured Axel's stupid, flustered face, he would shudder, feeling himself getting closer to his goal. 

Roxas wondered if Axel did this too. What did he look like? Of course they'd taken baths together but picturing his best friend in a similar, upset state caused his gut to spasm, sending him trembling and over the edge. Hot, sticky liquid spattered onto his pillow, and the blonde laid there for a moment, allowing himself to enjoy the wonderful feeling of release. 

…….

"Tch. Xemnas is lucky the little bastards steal Munny. Like hell I'd be doing this without a paycheck." Axel scoffed as he inspected some coins a couple of Shadows had dropped. 

"It's weird that they can get their claws on it without people noticing." Roxas added, allowing his keyblade to vanish. "You always end up spending it on ice cream though. Clearly, you don't really need it." he teased with a smirk. 

"You speak like you know what you're talking about, young grasshopper." 

"Okay. So what else do you buy then?" 

"Sometimes I buy Mochi." Axel chuckled causing Roxas to laugh and playfully bump against his redhead companion as they wandered through Twilight Town. The golden light from the ever present sunset illuminated the brick walkway with a lazy glow and the lamps were starting to light up. There were a surprising amount of people around. 

"Looks like some sort of festival or something." Axel motioned to the food stands and colorful Yukata some of the residents had donned. "Better be on our toes. Where there are people with hearts, there are Heartless." 

"And money to feed your addiction." Roxas nagged, laughing as he dodged a playful swipe from the taller male. 

"Come on, Fuzzy." Axel teased as they walked south, down to the Plaza. 

After a good hour of wandering their separate ways, weaving in and around the large crowds of pedestrians, they met up where they initially split, music starting to pick up as the sky grew darker. 

"I wish we could just enjoy the festival." Roxas muttered, watching the familiar trio of teens joking at a game booth nearby. More than anything, he just wanted to be like that. Him, Axel and Xion, not having to fight creatures every day and be berated by the other organization members. 

"Yeah." Axel agreed, voice slightly distant. The tone of the answer surprised Roxas and he turned to look at the redhead, blue eyes scanning his friend in mild confusion. Axel wasn't being a smartass and he looked… sad. He wanted the same thing.

"But that's why we're here. Once we get our hearts back we can get out of dodge and do whatever the hell we want." Axel grinned, the strange and sudden forlornness disappearing just as quickly as it came. "They say patience is a virtue." 

"Who's 'they'?" Roxas put his arms on his hips a smug expression playing on his features.

"Y'ano. 'They'. 'The people'." Axel waved his hand flippantly. 

"Mm. Yeah that clears everything up." Roxas playfully rolled his eyes. 

A flash of black through the crowd suddenly caught his attention. Near a stand of plushies, a tiny platoon of Shadows had formed, gibbering to each other as they eyed a few small children a couple feet away. 

"Looks like we've got some trouble." Roxas frowned. With Axel at his side, they quickly skirted the crowd, intent on chasing the creatures away from the large gathering. 

Their plan seemed to work as the little creatures spotted them, bright yellow eyes widening as they began to scurry away towards the alley. It would be pretty easy to corner them if they could herd them downward to the sewers. 

After a few twists and turns, the pair managed to kill two of the Shadows. However, the third and last, was quite slippery. 

"Seems like he's got a little bit of a brain!" Axel chuckled, moving quickly over a wooden ramp that connected the brick walkway to the wall that separated the city from the forest. A bit too quickly it seemed. The redhead's confidence betrayed him as the plank snapped. 

Roxas was barely a foot behind him when the wood splintered beneath them, and they both found themselves falling, landing down in a very cramped crevasse, where construction had clearly been taking place. It hurt but it was also kind of amusing. 

"Hnn.. yeah.. I think he took half of yours." Roxas snickered. 

"Oh. Wow! You're so hilarious. Haha!" Axel grumbled, a bit ornery at the prospect of being outsmarted by an oversized ant. "Here. Get off me…" 

Roxas tried to move but with that mild adjustment, came a very unfortunate realization. The space they'd fallen into was extremely tiny and Roxas' thighs were trapped around Axel's hips; the redhead pressed beneath him in a half sitting position, against the dirt. 

"Shit. Okay. Wait a sec..." Axel pressed his back hand against the cool ground and tried to use the strength in his own hips and legs, pressing upward in an attempt to fully sit up. 

It was to no avail. All it ended up doing was causing an interesting bit of friction against Roxas' groin. This caused the blonde to internally panic, hands pressing against the brick that had them encased on either side. 

"W-Wait!" Roxas cried out. 

"It's fine! I just.. I just have to press you up..and you can pull one of your legs out from under me.." Axel growled in frustration, bucking his hips a bit as he attempted to help Roxas to get loose. 

"AXEL! STOP!" Roxas yelped, voice cracking, now quite a bit urgent. He fell forward, hands pressing down on Axel's chest, causing the larger nobody to completely fall back against the ground. 

"Roxas what the ff-oooh..!" The anger in Axel's voice trailed away when Roxas pushed his pelvis forward, making the growing tent beneath his black cloak impossible to miss. They both went silent for a moment, Roxas' cheeks burning a deep scarlet as he shyly continued to roll his hips forward, face buried in Axel's neck. 

He could feel the redhead swallowing hard, his pulse quickening with each gentle buck of his lower half. He couldn't stop. And he didn't want to. It was Axel's fault for being so obnoxious and making him feel this way! 

After a few moments of heavy breathing and relative silence, what happened next had Roxas practically reeling. Axel's cock was pressing back against his, just as hard and surprisingly, the redhead was responding with tentative, shallow thrusts of his own. 

So he got like this too. Pleased that he wasn't alone in the matter, Roxas let his lips part, warm breath hitting Axel's skin just beneath his ear. He became a little more confident, rutting a tiny bit harder and just a bit quicker. 

He could feel Axel's thighs shaking as they moved together, back and forth in a gentle rocking motion. God what would it feel like without their cloaks? Roxas allowed his mind to wander, gloved fingers curling around the black fabric. 

Axel was bigger than him; thicker than him. All the times they'd taken baths together flashed through his mind as his brain tried to picture the larger male's body, stiff and aroused. The image of Axel's swollen member caused Roxas to audibly whimper, pressing himself more desperately against the redhead's chest. 

"R-Roxas…" Axel panted, hands pressing back against his partner's shoulders. "I-It hurts.. kay? We gotta.. gotta get out of this position." his voice was breathless and dazed. And though Roxas didn't want to stop, he knew Axel was probably, really uncomfortable. 

"I'm sorry.. I just...I told you to stop.." He mumbled in embarrassment, finally meeting Axel's gaze. His best friend wasn't upset though. Infact, his eyes were lidded and there was a gleam in them he'd never seen before. 

"I didn't say we couldn't come back to this.. but my legs are literally going numb." he chuckled. Roxas let out a slow sigh of relief, nodding in agreement. 

"Okay. Let's get out of here." 

…….

It took some finagling and creativity but after a good 15 minutes, the pair managed to free themselves. Taking refuge against the wall, Axel panted and wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

"Damn...Okay. I don't know about you but.. I'm calling it on the mission. Ice Cream isn't worth that.." he let out a breathless chuckle. 

Roxas nodded, doing his best to catch his breath. Now that they were free, he felt awkward pressing the issue. He absolutely wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to Axel and use him as his personal pillow. But that had happened so fast and he KNEW how Axel was. 

Straightening up, he took a few steps in the direction they'd run from, only to earn a throat clearing from his compatriot.

"You uh.. you okay? Or do you want me to.. help you out?" 

It was a response he hadn't expected. But to be fair, this entire situation was so out of the blue. He didn't want to overthink it. Roxas swallowed and turned himself back around, shyly scuffing the dirt under his shoe as he nodded. 

"Yeah… It felt good." His ears were burning as he kept his gaze to the ground. A few sounds of momentary shuffling were heard as Axel sat back against the alley wall, taking hold of Roxas wrist. 

"Come here then. Let's get comfy, okay?" 

Roxas nodded again, pulse pounding so hard he could feel it in his throat. His cock was back at full attention and he finally found the courage to look at Axel. His best friend's face was as red as his hair and he seemed just as jittery. It was sort of endearing. 

"Come on. Sit." Axel tugged at his wrist, bringing the blonde down into his lap. After a moment of adjusting, the larger nobody unzipped Roxas' pants just enough to get to his boxers. 

"Here.. spread your legs a bit, okay?" Axel instructed. Feeling a bit dizzy, Roxas pressed his back against the redhead's chest, allowing his thighs to fall apart as his partner freed his arousal from within the confines of his underwear. 

"Mmm...Like this?" he asked, biting down on his lower lip as he watched Axel's hand take hold of the base of his cock. His body began to shake with excitement and he knew if he didn't relax, he was going to pass out. 

"Yeah. Just get comfortable." Axel murmured, slowly starting to stroke the petite nobody in his lap. They were silent for a moment, Roxas still shy and overwhelmed from the situation. But as he allowed himself to relax and simply focus on how good his body felt, the self consciousness and nervousness began to fade away. 

"Hnn..Mm!" Gently bucking his hips in time with Axel's experienced touch, Roxas shut his eyes, back gently arching as the heat in his gut grew. He was now slick with pre-cum, the wetness adding even further pleasure as he rocked his hips. 

Axel's breathing was getting heavy in his ear and once again, the taller male's erection was pressing against him; this time, just below where he was seated. The thought of his partner getting excited like he was caused another moan to be ripped from his body, much louder than the previous ones. 

"It feels really good.." Roxas panted, now rutting more desperately into Axel's hand. 

"F-Fuck.." Axel ground out, clearly starting to lose his resolve. Briefly pulling his hand away from Roxas' weeping arousal, he maneuvered his own zipper down, tugging his stiff penis from the fabric. Roxas was surprised but he was unable to fully register the situation as Axel wrapped his hand around them both, pumping them simultaneously. 

Roxas couldn't help the loud cry that escaped him. He pressed back hard against Axel, heels digging into the cement beneath them as the redhead jerked them off. The blonde was a whimpering, mewling mess, entirely at his best friend's mercy. But something told him, this was definitely NOT something best friends did. 

"HNNG.. I'm.. I'm gonna.. It's gonna.." Roxas wailed, little heart about to give out as he watched Axel pump them faster and faster, the wet sounds gently echoing into the shadows of the alley. At this point, Axel was no longer quiet either. Lip curled in a snarl, he grunted, breathing now heavy and labored. 

Slumping back against Axel, Roxas' lips parted in a silent cry, body visibly shuddering as his cock swelled, rivets of thick, white liquid splattering on the ground beneath them. It wasn't long before Axel followed suit, a strained, guttural groan sounding as his spunk shot out onto the concrete, mixing with Roxas' load. 

Everything went silent for a while, the only sounds being the distant chatter of people at the festival and the sounds of crickets playing their sweet melodies. 

After a few moments of listening to each other's breathing, Axel chuckled quietly, kissing the back of Roxas' neck. He didn't say anything. And he didn't need to. The blonde was perfectly content, almost starting to dose on his best friend's lap. He didn't understand any of this. And Demyx was right. Maybe it was stupid to try. 


End file.
